


Formidable Foes

by castlealbion



Series: Only the Fullest Heart [5]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: 30 Days of Beauty and the Beast Challenge, Adam needs a lesson, Belle is a badass, F/M, Innuendo, Leather, Swordfighting, basically fighting as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castlealbion/pseuds/castlealbion
Summary: Adam is keeping secrets from Belle but she discovers them and makes a point of teaching him a lesson in underestimating her.





	Formidable Foes

**Author's Note:**

> The leather prompt stymied me, I didn't want to go all 50 Shades of Grey (gags) so I basically stared into space until my friend mentioned armor. I like to think that Belle is perfectly capable of taking care of herself and that Adam would see that only as something more to love in her.

30 DAYS OF BEAUTY AND THE BEAST CHALLENGE

DAY 5 - LEATHER

Adam squinted in the sputtering candlelight, his arm coming to rest at his side, tired and aching.

“No time to rest, Your Highness, your opponent won’t give you a moment to even catch your breath.” his companion remarked, lowering his own arm.

“I would hope that I would have dispatched him long before I become this winded.” Adam panted. “Three hours seems a bit of a stretch for a swordfight.”

“Depends on the opponent. I’ve seen some over in moments, others only finished after both parties have collapsed with exhaustion.”

“God help me then.” Adam quipped, raising his sword in salute, ready to begin again.

Every muscle in his body was aching as he parried and thrust, his teacher seemingly always one step ahead of him. He was sweating from the exertion, his body had long been unused to any real physical activity and even then, well it was best not to think of the “exercise” he’d participated in before. It was worth it though, every ache, bruise and cut. Every evening spent trying to relax his tired muscles in a hot bath and going to bed sore anyway. He would fight through it, he had to. For Belle. She needed him and he would protect her and keep her safe. She. Needed. Him.

With a growl he lunged, determined. He wouldn’t fail her.

For her part, Belle wasn’t aware of the thoughts running through his head. As far as he was concerned, she had no idea that he was even training to fight or that there was any danger.

As if he could keep a secret from her, she thought ruefully as she watched him from behind a secret panel, Plumette and Lumiere beside her. She had known the moment the sword master had entered the castle what Adam was up to. The rumors of Gaston’s continued existence had reached even her ears, despite Adam’s attempts to keep everything secret. He really had no idea.

“Oh will you look at that.” Plumette sighed blissfully, distracting Belle from her thoughts.

Through the screen they could see Adam holding a lunge position while Chauncey gave instruction. His damp hair was pulled back with a black ribbon, sweat beading his brow. Over his shirt he wore a vest of sorts, fashioned out of leather and fitted perfectly to his figure. His sleeves were rolled up and matching leather bracers graced his wrists. Both women’s heads tilted to the side as their eyes followed the lean length of his torso, down past his narrow waist.

They sighed in unison as he shifted slightly, the muscles of his thighs and rear rippling beneath the buff colored breeches he wore like a second skin. Knee high boots encased his calves, the brown leather shining in the candlelight as he began to move, spinning, his sword flying through the air gracefully.

“Have you ever seen a man so...so….” Plumette broke off with a knowing glance at Belle’s heightened color and shallow breaths.

“Beautiful.” Belle murmured, her eyes following his every move with undisguised desire.

“Such a fine specimen of a man.” Plumette sighed.

“Plumette, my dove, I’m right here.” Lumiere whined, earning himself a smooch from his lady love.

Belle was oblivious to the couple, intent as she was on breathlessly watching Adam’s every move. Long minutes passed before Plumette and Lumiere shook their heads and moved off to seek the warmth of their bed.

It was close to midnight before Adam and Chauncey finally emerged from their seclusion and went toward their rooms. Sweaty and exhausted, Adam took the stairs swiftly looking forward to sinking into the hot water he knew was there waiting for him. He was forced to slide to a stop as he rounded a corner and almost collided with Belle who was coming from the opposite direction.

“Ah, Belle. Couldn’t sleep?” he sounded guilty to his own ear and he couldn’t help but notice the color of Belle’s face as she studiously avoided eye contact with him.

“Ummmm, I wanted a book.” she murmured.

His brow furrowed, she wasn’t carrying a book and she certainly wasn’t coming from the direction of the library. He chose to ignore that, in light of the lie he was about to tell.

“I’ve been with Lumiere, going over all those estate numbers again. He’s so obsessed with it.” he smiled softly, reaching for her hand, knowing he had been neglecting her.

He missed the flash of amusement in her eyes as she wrapped her fingers around his, leaning into him.

With a contented smile he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her close and peppering the top of her head with kisses. Bath be damned, he could stay just like this forever, Belle safe in his embrace and all the ugliness in the world held at bay by the castle walls.

He felt her shaking against him and realized she was laughing softly.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh nothing, just a thought.”

“What thought, darling? You can tell me.” he smiled, reaching up to run his thumb across her lips.”

“Just something Plumette said earlier, Lumiere seemed determined to get her attention afterwards. It was nothing. I’m sure they are both in bed by now.” she said with a pointed look at Adam.

“Probably doing exactly what I wish we were doing right now.” he growled, spinning her around so she was pinned between his body and the wall.

He took her mouth with a passion he usually tried to keep in check, his tongue filling, exploring, coaxing. He felt her push against him, her delicate hands resting on the small of his back. Her quiet moans against his lips never failed to drive him wild and not for the first time he wondered if they could hold out until their wedding day.

With a groan they pulled away from one another, Belle resting her head on Adam’s shoulder, arms around his waist. Wrinkling her nose she squeezed him for a moment, wondering if she should just tell him she knew about his ‘secret’ lessons.  
“I’ll never let anything happen to you Belle.” he whispered against her hair.

“And what if something were to happen to you?”

“It won’t.”

“It almost did, remember?”

“I remember.” he sighed, holding her closer. “But that’s over, Gaston is dead.”

She knew he was lying, but he didn’t know that she knew. While she understood his position, she didn’t appreciate the secrecy. She wanted to be his partner, but like most men, he was blinded by his view of women as needing protection that only he could provide. She loved him, almost beyond reason and she knew his reasons for excluding her were valid to him and came from love, but perhaps it was time that Adam learned a few home truths about the woman he was about to marry. Not the least of which being that she was a far cry from being a damsel in distress.

“Adam.” she said sweetly, running a hand across his cheek. “For someone who was closeted in a study reading all evening, you really do smell.”

“It was hot?” he pouted slightly as he took a step back, knowing he had to be pretty offensive in odor after the hours of sweating.

“Hmmm.” she murmured, patting his arm before turning toward her room. “Tell Chauncey I said hello.” she called over her shoulder, leaving him standing in the hall with his mouth agape.

Busted.  
Afternoon at the castle the next day saw a large gathering of people in the courtyard by the stables. The secret was out and Adam had been in a state of nervous anticipation all day. Belle smiled sweetly and had calmly accepted his explanation. He discovered from Lumiere that the three of them had been watching the evening before and while he felt guilt at being caught out in a lie, he couldn’t deny the hot thrill that shot through him at the description of Belle’s reaction. Three days before the wedding and he could have cut the tension, sexual and otherwise between them with a knife.

Belle had, surprisingly, sent that morning for her father, who arrived with a mysterious, large package and what seemed like half the village. Even Agathe was there, which should have surprised him, but he wasn’t sorry. He rather liked his enchantress and her biting wit, not to mention the fact that half the town was now afraid of her.

No amount of coaxing on his part would convince Belle to reveal the contents of the package, not even when he had pulled her away from her guests and stolen several deep and breathless kisses in a shadowy alcove. She had simply smiled and laughed, patting his hand as though he were a child, her eyes shining with mischief.

He knew her well enough to know when she was up to something.

Lumiere encouraged him to join everyone, Chauncey was teaching several villagers a few basic techniques and they were all having a lot of fun. Belle knew anyway, so why not? He dressed quickly and went down, engaging in some friendly swordplay which quickly turned into spirited competition when he discovered that a good deal of the participants were actually quite good.

The ladies and youngsters all gathered around to watch, placing mock bets on their favorites. Adam’s enjoyment was somewhat tempered by Belle’s absence and he began to realize that he may have made a costly error in keeping things a secret from her. She deserved better than that, from him of all people.

Belle watched the proceedings from a window as Plumette helped her with the contents of the package her father had delivered. Buckles were fastened and hair was braided, the familiar smell of well-worn leather permeating her nostrils. She noticed that Lumiere and Pere Robere were surprisingly formidable and were cheerfully showing the others the finer points of their technique. The baker’s son, Louis was small and fast and didn’t tire easily. He won most of his rounds through sheer tenacity. Adam was lethal. She had never seen a superior fighter, not even Gaston, and his skill in the yard was unmatched. His lessons had certainly paid off with the help of an almost magical natural ability.

Belle had to admit to herself that he had a legitimate reason to feel superior about protecting her, not many men would be able to win against him. But he still needed to see he had a partner, in all things.

“Ready my lady?” Plumette’s excitement was at fever pitch.

“Ready.” Belle declared.

In the yard, Adam had approached Chauncey who had thus far remained on the sidelines.

“Do you spar today? I assume you taught half the men here and therefore know all our weaknesses.”

“I do intend to as soon as my sparring partner gets her lazy arse out here.” Chauncey smirked as he sensed a presence behind him.

“Do you mean me, Chauncey?”

Belle stood behind them, a wicked smile on her face and everyone began to whisper among themselves. Adam dropped his sword in the dirt, his shock was so great.

Dressed in a shirt, leather leggings and boots, Belle’s leather body armor gleamed in the sun and she could have easily passed for a young squire.

“You can’t be serious. A woman?” this from the headmaster, who still held onto his backward opinions, despite several warnings from Prince Adam.

Belle turned toward him before Adam had a chance to jump to her defense.

“Yes a woman. If you have a problem with it then you are under no obligation to watch.” her voice was calm and melodic but Adam sensed the steel and restrained anger beneath the surface.

The headmaster laughed, throwing his hands into the air.

“Oh, I will watch, if only for the amusement.”

Adam wondered where all this was going, what point his love was trying to make in her costume.

“You.” he voice snapped, her head turned in his direction. “ Perhaps you could come down off of your high horse.”

She was calling him out in front of everyone and he felt the blush rising in his cheeks. He deserved a proper dressing down, he knew it and so did most of the others. But it wasn’t in his nature to go down without a fight, and belle was a formidable opponent.

He bowed deeply before walking to where she stood, silence all around. Circling Belle he looked her up and down appreciatively and obviously, noting the twitch in her jaw as she met his gaze.

“Forgive me, Belle, my ignorance of the ways of your village, but in my experience women don’t usually take their pleasure in this form of swordplay.”

He smiled as her cheeks reddened and the others gasped audibly. Only she knew he teased and they both knew he wouldn’t take it any further than was comfortable, but his sweet was spoiling for a fight, an excuse to knock him down. He owed it to her to giver her what she wanted.

She made a show of thinking deeply. 

“Perhaps that may explain why I have been forced, these evenings past to find pleasure in my own arms while you chase yours in the sword.”

A chorus of ahhhs surrounded them, the smile on Belle’s face as innocent as her eyes were not and Chauncey was finding it hard to keep a straight face. Adam’s smile faltered slightly.

“Of course I know little of these things.” Belle was laying on the demure maiden act thickly now. “I am, after all, just a girl who’s father gifted her a few lessons in swordplay to appease her curiosity. You will forgive me this one small wish of mine to feel a part of your life and close to you Adam.”

 

Chancy coughed to keep from laughing out loud. Angry at Adam’s secrecy and view of her as needing his manly protection, Belle was luring him into a challenge, playing him like a lute. She even had unshed tears in her eyes as she entreated a visibly moved Adam.

“Perhaps my dearest love, you would spar with me? I know Chauncey and father always got tired of indulging me and perhaps you could teach me a few things I don’t already know.”

 

Click. With that the trap was set and all who watched knew it. Maurice and Agathe looked on with pure glee while the others held expressions of pity, confusion, indulgence and amusement. Still, Adam couldn’t be faulted for his attention to even the silliness of his fiance’s whims.

He bowed again and made his way to the center. He understood that Belle had to feel helpless and angry. What harm could teaching her a few moves do? Maybe then she would forgive him and they could spend the rest of the evening slowly ridding her of the pungent leather she wore so well.

Belle noted with satisfaction that Adam had been utterly predictable in his reactions to her. His eyes shone with love, guilt and desire and soon he would understand her point. A glance at her father showed him watching her approvingly, he had taught her to fight her own battles. All that remained was to show everyone else that she could. Hiding a smile, she pulled her sword from the scabbard that Chauncey was holding for her.

“Show that prince of yours what you’re made of.” he whispered in her ear as she grinned.  
Turning, she took her stance in the center while Adam sauntered closer.

“Are you sure about this my love?” His show of concern would have had her fooled had she not seen the laughter and affection in his gaze. “Swordplay is not for the weak.”

“I’m a quick study, as you well know.” she winked as the crowd tittered and Adam laughed approvingly. “I wish for you to teach me, surely you won’t deny me this one small pleasure.”

“I won’t deny you any pleasure.” his heated look caused a shiver, but she stood her ground.

Adam let loose his first blow, which Belle blocked easily as he had put no real strength behind it.

If he was surprised at all he didn’t show it. A child could have blocked such a blow and the look on Belle’s face was one of surprise. It would have appeared to most of the spectators that was block was merely lucky and nothing more. Only a very few watching were not at all fooled.

“You handle a sword quite well darling.” Adam smirked and advance again. “Perhaps I should let you practice with mine.”

No one successfully managed to conceal their snickers at the blatant innuendo.

Belle laughed and effortlessly blocked another strike.

“Sir, you flatter me, however I might prefer to practice with a sword that is a good deal larger than yours.”

Adam snorted, laughing as he circled.

“You’ll pay for that one my sweet.” he whispered.

“Sooner rather than later I hope.” she winked at him.

“Belle!” Chancy’s voice carried across the yard. “Why don’t you stop playing with the man and show him some real sport?”

With a wicked look at Adam she inclined her head.

“Shall we?”

Her heart was racing as Adam finally made a real attack, calculated and deadly under any other circumstances. She blocked it expertly and with little effort, smiling at her love the whole time.

After his initial surprise, Adam recovered quickly, a dawning realization of Belle’s point to be made driving home. The spar was more like a dance than a fight as they spun, struck, rolled, struck, lept and struck again, neither of them gaining or losing ground with the other. The smiles had remained on both their faces as they fought and in Adam’s eyes shone the pride that Belle had been looking for.

Everyone jumped as Adam landed a particularly hard blow to Belle’s sword, driving her to her knees. She stayed down as he raised his sword to knock hers from her hand. At the last moment she rolled aside, re grasping the hilt of her sword. She rose swiftly and countered his next blow with a blade she had had secreted on her person. The two blades now crossed in front of her to connect with his. His eyes widened slightly as they took in the menacing looking curve of her second blade.

“That’s my girl!” Maurice cheered while the others began to clap loudly.

Belle moved so fast that it was impossible to keep up with her as she spun, the two blades wielded with deadly precision. She began to gain ground against Adam who was still somewhat in shock.

There was a collective gasp from the captive audience as Adam lunged to made a slash at Belle’s legs, which she spun from easily. As he rose he was unprepared for her recovery. She lept into the air, one booted foot planting itself firmly on his midsection and sending him sprawling into the dust, his sword sliding away from him with a loud clatter.

He held up his hands, laughing even in his sound defeat.

“I concede my dear. You have won the day.”

Belle held out her hand to help him up, the sound of cheering loud in her ears.

He hauled her to him roughly, hoisting her up in his arms, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered before covering her mouth with his own, relishing in the feel of her teeth biting at his bottom lip.

“No more secrets Adam, I mean it.” her fingers tangled in his hair, his lips blazing a trail down her neck.

“I promise. I never should have underestimated you my darling.”

“Just don’t do it again.”

Oblivious to the departure of the others to the dining room, Belle and Adam remained locked in their own world, the heat of her anger giving way to the heat of passion.

“You know, my dear,” Adam murmured against her ear. “I really should call you out for casting aspersions on my manhood.”

Belle chuckled lightly. “You did offer to let me practice, perhaps you should just prove me wrong and save yourself the thrashing.”

Adam groaned as she ground against him and he ran for the stairs, carrying her weight as though she was a feather.

“What about the others?” she panted as he held her against the door to his room, fumbling with the handle.

“Hang them.” he laughed as they tumbled inside, locking the door behind them.

Adam advanced on Belle with a wolfish smile, his fingers sliding over the smooth leather buckled across her torso.

“How do we get this off?” he growled.

“Who says we have to?”

With that Adam lost his second battle of the day as any semblance of restraint left him and they both tumbled headlong into one another.


End file.
